The Undertaker
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' The Undertaker is one of the main wrestlers from the WWE series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sailor Venus. Biography REST. IN. PEACE! TBA Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Sailor Venus Reason: The Undertaker appear standing in the Rival Arena, saying that the source of the power is around here. Then he heard a female voice telling him to "Hold it!". The Undertaker turn around to see Sailor Venus, he ask her what does she want. She told him that she won't let him take over the world. Confused about it, The Undertaker walk closer to Venus, telling her that she got him confused with another villian. Venus jump backward and get to a fighting pose, saying Villian or not, the Undertaker will be going down. The Undertaker get to his fighting pose before saying "You will Rest... In... Peace!" Connection: Both the Undertaker and Sailor Venus are polar opposites, with the Undertaker representing the Darkness and Sailor Venus representing the light. Both of them have alternate looks and appearances, the Undertaker have the American Badass look and Sailor Venus with the Sailor V look. Also, both of them have being evil, with the Undertaker becoming the leader of the heel group called the Ministry of Darkness and Sailor Venus when she was under Sailor Galaxia's control via bracelets. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + *- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *''' ' - (Level 1): *'Soul Crush''' - (Level 2): *'The Deadman' - (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: *"Rest In Peace..." *"You call this a fight?" *"Fear Me!" Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "Soul Crash": *"Feel the Darkness!" When using "The Deadman": *"Rest... In... Peace..." Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'The Phenom:' A bell tolls, the screen turns black and then turn on again, showing the Undertaker *'The Lord of Darkness:' A Thundershock appears and then shows the Undertaker *'Fear the Undead:' A Casket is shown and then opens, revealing the Undertaker *'The Undead Risen:' The Undertaker is laying down and then sit up, looking at the screen Winning Animation: *'Tombstone:' Undertaker does his cut throat sign and rolls his eyes back in his head *'The Streak Continues:' Undertaker does his trademark victory pose *'Undefeated:' The Undertaker lift his right arm up with his hand in a fist, facing away from the screen *'He'll Still Lived:' The Undertaker lift his hands up, then the screen turns black and back on, with the Undertaker disappeared Losing Animations: *If Tombstone is chosen: *If The Streak Continues is chosen: *If Undefeated is chosen: *If He'll Still Lived is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' The Undertaker, with his back turned, looking at the screen *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Undertaker's icon is in a bubble Minion His unlockable minion is Kane. He's unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with The Undertaker. Costumes The Deadman The default appearance of the Undertaker. His default colours is black wrestling outfit, black boots, black gloves and purple pants markings. *Alt 1: Red Wrestling outfit, red boots, red gloves and black pants markings *Alt 2: Blue Wrestling outfit, blue boots, blue gloves and dark blue pants markings *Alt 3: Green Wrestling outfit, green boots, green gloves and yellow pants markings Retro Undead The Undertaker's 80's appearance. His default colours is black shirt, black pants, black boots, purple gloves and purple tie. This is his unlockable appearance. *Alt 1: Red shirt, red pants, red boots, white gloves and red tie *Alt 2: Green shirt, green pants, green boots, yellow gloves and yellow tie *Alt 3: Black shirt, black pants, black boots, grey gloves and grey tie Minestry Leader The Undertaker's Minstry of Darkness appearance. His DLC Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Gallery TBA Trivia *The Undertaker is the second WWE character for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, the first is Randy Orton. *The Undertaker's thrid alternate colour in his second costume is based on the Underfaker charater Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:WWE